


things you said while we were driving

by WitchyBee



Series: things you said... [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your greatest fear?" Lavellan asks as the car winds down a lonely stretch of highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent to me on Tumblr.

"What’s your greatest fear?" Lavellan asks as the car winds down a lonely stretch of highway. The radio doesn’t work, not that they can ever both agree on which station to listen to. "Mine is spiders. I have a dream sometimes; there are spiders _everywhere_.” Lavellan shudders. “So, what’s yours?”

"Losing you," Solas offers quietly, a half-truth.

"That's very sweet and all, but you’re just saying that because it’s Valentine’s Day."

He glances over at the LED clock on the dashboard, which displays that the time is indeed five minutes past midnight on February 14th.

"Not true. I loathe this poor excuse for a romantic holiday," Solas counters. "It alienates those who would prefer a solitary existence and excludes all other types of love, while pressuring everyone who is in a romantic relationship to purchase absurdly overpriced gifts. It is a day that exalts capitalism, not love."

Lavellan is familiar with this rant. She hears it every year around Valentine’s Day, sometimes more than once, yet every year she buys a first edition copy of some rare book for him, and he paints something special for her.

"You still haven’t told me what your actual greatest fear is."

Solas quirks a brow. “Am I to believe acute arachnophobia is truly your greatest fear, vhenan?”

"All right, fine, you’ve peered into the depths of my soul. Congratulations," she huffs. "It’s failure, okay? Not being good enough. Disappointing my friends and family. That’s my greatest fear."

Quiet falls over them for a long moment. No sound except the car’s engine and tires rolling down the road. Finally, voice so soft she almost doesn’t hear it, he confesses, “Dying alone.”

It’s the truth, of course. Lavellan is speechless. “Oh, well, I...um...”

"You did ask."

His hand reaches for the gear shift and her hand reaches for him, grasping his fingers with a sincerity and love that expresses more than words ever could. That fear lurking in the back of Solas’ mind does not trouble him, as long as Lavellan is here. His heart. His everything.

"Ar lath ma," she murmurs.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan."


End file.
